Pull me down
by Wintry Leen
Summary: He will find a way to kiss her no matter what. Oneshot. RyoSaku. Fluff. #14


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way possible.

**Author's Note: ** I for one believe that "fluff" is a category and FFnet must include it in the genre filter. Having said that, I am now warning you that the following material you are about to read is pure fluff. Don't expect a deep storyline and sprinkles of metaphor because I've been toying with the idea of *read this fic so that you'll know* that I just have to put it here. Sorry in advance because I did not research anything about pregnancy and these are just all my presumptions – you'll see what I mean.

If there's some prompt you want to throw at me, just drop it on my Tumblr. Link's on my profile. Thanks. :)

* * *

_**Pull me down**_

Ryoma cannot stop looking.

He has just arrived from winning a tennis tournament abroad and will have to travel again for another match by the end of the month, which is just two weeks away, so it is natural for him to not be able to stop looking at his wife.

Sakuno is presently chowing down a basket of assorted fruits while occasionally sampling other food items laid on their kitchen countertop. She eats whatever satisfies her cravings, and so Ryoma makes it a point to always bring something home whenever he goes out for his practices.

He misses her so much, and he never stops doing so. He can never get used to the feeling of being away from her for months. Mixed with that feeling of longing is his fear for Sakuno's health now that a baby is on the way that is why he always _begs_ his mom and sometimes Nanako to stay with her and never leave her alone even for a second whenever he is away.

He always calls to check up on her, and he more often than not forces himself to smirk then chuckle when she is on the other line because she is always munching something every time they talk that his constant longing for her company becomes too unbearable.

Ryoma is completely bothered by what he is feeling because missing her means wanting to hold her and kiss her. But he forbids himself to do that as much as possible because he does not want to jeopardize their baby.

He knows that the matter is too laughable, but he just cannot feel comfortable trying to kiss her when her baby bump is between them. He will lose control, that is certain, and he fears that it will harm the baby – he might press his body against hers too strong, hurting Sakuno and their baby in the process. He tries to think about hugging her from behind and nuzzling her affectionately because this will automatically make Sakuno crane her neck towards him allowing him to kiss her from that position. But then again he worries about Sakuno feeling strained which might lead to her turning to him fully and eventually will lead him back to his main problem.

He wants to tear his hair out because dammit he just wants to hold and kiss his wife without putting their baby in harm's way. Out of tiredness and frustration, he buries his head in his hands, and it is at this moment that Sakuno turns around and gets to see him.

Sakuno immediately washes her hands, wipes her mouth clean, and goes to Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, is there something wrong?"

The fact that she still has not dropped the _-kun_ makes it more unbearable for him to control himself. When he looks up at her crouching over him and wearing that worried expression, he thanks his brain for suddenly knowing what to do.

He stands up as well and takes her hand.

"Come with me."

He gently pulls her to their room, and once inside he takes off his cap and climbs to the bed. He sits cross-legged on it and places a pillow just beside his knee. He taps on the pillow and motions for Sakuno to come forward.

Sakuno pinches her brows in confusion.

"Just lie down here."

She slowly nods and finally does as she is told.

She rests her head against the pillow just beside him and waits for whatever is the fulfilment of her husband's wishes.

Ryoma smiles and starts running his fingers through her hair and inches closer to her so that when he leans over her, his face especially his lips blocks the view of the glass chandelier Sakuno is gazing up at.

Sakuno is suddenly aware of Ryoma's proximity, and despite having spent two years with him, she still cannot help blushing at his husband's bold actions.

"I miss you Sakuno. So much."

He brings his hand to caress her cheek as he looks into her eyes. He is not a man of emotions, but Sakuno and everything about her always manage to stir up something inside him, and he just caves in every time.

Sakuno smiles lovingly and reaches up to caress his cheek as well.

"I do, too, Ryoma. Every waking day you're not beside me."

He moves his face to her forehead and places a light kiss there. He then bends over completely to reach her lips, his chin almost touching the tip of her nose.

When his lips move against hers and she rewards him a response, he realizes that he especially misses her kisses because they make him feel human, not a prince nor a tennis prodigy, just an ordinary man who is loved and who has learned how to love.

She breaks the contact and pushes herself up. She blushes madly as she tries to phrase her question.

"Uhm, Ryoma-kun, aren't you … straining yourself … with that position?"

Ryoma looks away when he realizes what she is pertaining to.

"Well, it's getting bigger," he throws a glance at her bump, "and I don't want to cause anything that might harm _our_ child and I just miss you so –"

He stops when he feels a shift in their bed, and Sakuno is lying down again, chuckling.

"Then I'll just stay here, Ryoma."

He smirks and positions himself for another kiss.

**…**

_**Fin.**_

(How does it feel kissing someone upside down? Never been kissed because I haven't met my hubby. Haha.)


End file.
